Process plants, such as chemical refinery plants, include many field devices, that control and measure parameters within the process. A field device can be a control device such as a valve controller or a measurement device such as a temperature or flow transmitter. The field device can be coupled to a communication bus such that the devices can communicate to a remote location such as a control room.
Field management systems are software packages, run on computers typically located at remote locations such as in the control room, used to manage the field devices. One such software package, Asset Management Solutions(trademark), is available from Fisher-Rosemount. The field management system generally utilizes several software modules, each configured to perform different functions. The field management system maintains a database containing device-specific information related to each field device including testing data.
A calibrator is typically a portable unit used to calibrate field devices by performing a test on the field device. Before a calibrator can perform a test on a field device, the calibrator must be provided a test definition that relates to the field. device. Test definitions can be managed by the field management system, and generally include a test procedure and testing data. The test procedure can generally apply to several field devices and contains a list of device testing parameters that are needed to perform a test. The testing data, on the other hand, is device-specific information relating to the specific device to be tested. For example, if a device testing parameter identifies a duration that a test voltage is to be applied to the device, then the testing data would include information as to what the duration should be for the particular device to be tested. As a result, each test definition relates to a specific field device.
Generally, a user can manage test definitions of a field management system through a graphical user interface implemented on a general computer, However, current graphical user interfaces have failed to provide an interface that is simple, efficient, user friendly and capable of displaying information in a manner that can be easily understood by the user.
A method and apparatus for graphically managing test definitions of a field management system is disclosed. The method and apparatus establish a graphical user interface that is simple to use, efficient, user friendly, and displays test definition related information in an organized manner that can be easily understood by a user. The interface includes a device icon and a test procedure icon presented on a display. The device icon identifies testing data of a field device and the test procedure icon identifies a test procedure that has device testing parameters corresponding to the testing data. A test definition for the field device is created when the device icon and the test procedure icon are associated with each other.